Jisung Diseruduk Sapi
by Tinkxx
Summary: Hari ini lebaran Idul Adha. Anak-anaknya Papa John udah siap buat sholat bareng pak Ustad Taeil. Setelah itu mereka punya rencana buat lihat sapi. Tapi.. ternyata yang terjadi setelahnya malah bikin Mark nangis gara-gara dimarahin Mama./OOC/Bukan humor. DLDR. Enjoy [SMROOKIES] [NCT] [MINI ROOKIES] [NCT DREAM]


Title: Jisung Diseruduk Sapi

(Tinkxx)

Mama/OC

Papa/Johnny

Mas Doyoung

Mark

Jeno

Donghyuck

Jaemin

Jisung

an: saya sayang jisung! maaf kalau judulnya gak elit.

– **Jisung Diseruduk Sapi –**

* * *

Hari ini lebaran Idul Adha. Anak-anaknya Papa John udah bangun dari setengah lima. Katanya, Pak Ustad Taeil ngajak mereka sholat pagi-pagi. Ketika yang empat udah bangun, ada satu anak yang susah bangun, yang bikin mereka hampir telat buat sholat di masjid sebelah rumah.

"Kak Donghyuck, bangun dong.." kata Jisung sambil guling-gulingin badan Donghyuck. Tapi yang diguling-guling malah masih tidur lelap dan nggak ada niatan buat bangun.

"Donghyuck nggak mau ikut sholat?" tanya Mark sambil nepuk-nampar-pipi adiknya yang masih mimpi.

Jaemin lelah. Dia udah ngacir duluan keluar kamar ke masjid ngikutin Jeno. Awalnya mau ikut narik Jisung juga, tapi Jisungnya nggak mau. Katanya, Jaemin nakal sama dia. Dia dibully terus kalau sama Jaemin. Jaemin udah hampir nangis kalau aja dia nggak ingat kalau udah wudhu. Akhirnya dia ninggalin Jisung sama Mark yang masih setia bangunin Donghyuck.

"Ditinggal aja, kak," kata Jisung sambil narik ujung bajunya Mark.

"Kasian, dek, kalau ditinggal. Ntar ngambeknya bisa sebulan."

"Manja!"

"Kayak kamu nggak aja, dek," Mark ketawa sambil ngelus kepala Jisung sayang.

Dibelakang mereka, Mas Doyoung udah datang sambil bawa segayung air. Dia nyipratin airnya ke muka Donghyuck. Dan biar makin dramatis, Mark ikut teriak, "DONGHYUCK BANGUN! AYO KITA PERGI! RUMAH KITA KEBANJIRAN HAMPIR TENGGELAM!"

Setelahnya Donghyuck langsung bangun, dia megap-megap karena ada air yang masuk ke hidungnya. Jisung ngakak dibelakang Mas Doyoung. Mark ikutan ngakak juga.

Donghyuck yang setengah sadar langsung merengut natap Mas Doyoung sama Mark.

"Maaf, Mas. Saya cuma disuruh Mas Mark, kok. Saya ndak ikutan.." Sebenernya Mas Doyoung udah mau ketawa, tapi dia takut kalau anak majikannya makin ngambek.

"Tapi kan yang nyipratin aku Mas Doyoung!" Donghyuck masih sengit. Dia bangun, jalan ke kamar mandi sambil ngomel-ngomel.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kamar dan milih nunggu Donghyuck diluar. Ternyata Jaemin malah lihat TV. Dia nggak jadi ikut Jeno karena pasti kalau cuma sama Jeno doang ngebosenin. Jadinya dia nunggu yang lain sambil nonton TV.

Jisung mainin legonya. Di depan rumah udah rame orang-orang jalan ke masjid. Dia natap Mark sambil narik-narik lengan bajunya. Mark noleh dan ngerutin alisnya. "Kenapa, dek?"

"Nanti lihat sapi?" tanya Jisung.

"Iya, nanti lihat sapi. Kan kemarin Kakak udah bilang." Jisung ngangguk seneng. Jaemin ikut noleh dan melotot ke Mark.

"Nanti dimarahi Papa loh, kak!" kata Jaemin.

"Papa kan masih keluar kota, dek. Nggak kok, Papa nggak bakalan marah."

Jaemin meletin lidahnya. "Yaudah sih, kalau ada apa-apa juga Kakak yang dimarahin,"

Kata orang-orang itu firasat, dan Jaemin udah ngerasa nggak enak mulai mandi tadi pagi. Ada apaan pun dia nggak tau. Semoga sih bukan yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

Setelah sholat, kelima anaknya Papa John ditambah Mas Doyoung lansung ke tempat penyembelihan kambing sama sapi. Jisung berdiri paling depan buat lihat sapinya. Sedangkan yang lain nunggu dibelakang. Donghyuck apalagi, dia nunggu di tempat yang agak jauh sambil nyeret Jeno.

Mas Doyoung ngikutin Jisung dan berdiri di belakangnya. Tangannya ngelus rambut Jisung gemes. Jisung ngeliat ke Mas Doyoung sambil bilang, "Sapinya lucu, ya, Mas. Aku jadi pengin melihara sapi."

Mas Doyoung ketawa sambil cubit pipi Jisung. "Tapi itu sapinya mau disembelih loh, Mas."

"Kenapa disembelih?"

Mas Doyoung hembusin napas bentar dan setelahnya malah dongengin Jisung yang nggak taunya makin maju ke tempat sapi.

"Mas, jangan deket-deket, nanti diseruduk loh." Mas Doyoung narik Jisung lagi buat ke belakang, tapi Jisung malah balik narik dirinya ke depan. Akhirnya dia ngalah dan ngikutin Jisung.

"Aku nggak takut sama sapi," kata Jisung sok kuat. Mas Doyoung hela napas, dalam hati dia berdoa supaya nggak ada kejadian apa-apa setelah ini.

Jisung ngakak keras waktu sapinya ngelihatin dia. Dipikir Jisung yang kayak gitu itu lucu, makanya dia ngakak. Padahal kan sapinya kesel karena ditaksir sama anak kecil kayak Jisung.

Mark sama Jaemin yang ada dibelakang cuma diem sambil makan ciloknya Bang Jaehyun. Jangan tanya Donghyuck sama Jeno.. Mereka udah pulang duluan karena takut sama sapi.

"Mas, aku mau ngelus sapinya.." ucap Jisung yang bikin Mas Doyoung gelagapan.

"Tapi kan kemarin Mas Jisung udah ngelus sapinya.."

Jisung merengut. Mau nggak mau Mas Doyoung gendong Jisung buat deketin sapinya. Jisung ngakak puas. Badannya dicondongin ke depan buat ngelus badannya. Bapak-bapak yang ada disana coba cegah Mas Doyoung yang udah mau makin dekat sama sapi.

"Udahan ya, Mas.."

"Aku mau ngelus kepalanya."

Dalam hati, Mas Doyoung ngerutuk siapapun yang pantas dirutuk. Dia emang nggak takut sama sapi, tapi kalau udah deket gini, ya dia jelas takut dong. Dia denger kalau dari belakang bapak-bapaknya udah teriak buat pergi dari sana, tapi dia diem aja.

Akhirnya, demi anak bungsunya Papa John yang paling ganteng, dia deketin kepalanya sapi. Tapi, belum sempet Jisung ngelus kepalanya, belum sempet bapaknya narik mereka berdua dari sapi, sapi itu keburu ngambek. Sapinya nyeruduk Jisung dan Mas Doyoung sampai kepala Jisung luka dan Mas Doyoung jatuh terlentang ke belakang.

"MAMAAAAAAAAA!"

Jisung nangis kejer. Mark sama Jaemin yang lagi makan cilok tiba-tiba keselek. Bapak-bapak petugas disana langsung minggirin sapi yang lagi ngambek. Jisung masih tengkurep di dadanya Mas Doyoung. Darah di dahinya masih keluar. Nangisnya pecah parah, dia teriak melengking sambil meluk Doyoung. Badannya gemeter karena takut.

Mark langsung lari dan nolongin Mas Doyoung. Dia ambil alih adiknya buat digendong, pulang sambil lari-lari. Nggak peduli waktu orang-orang teriak pengin bantuin dia. Jisung masih nangis sambil teriak 'Mama mama' di telinga Mark, bikin telinga Mark seketika dengung terus.

Jaemin yang ditinggal Mark mau nggak mau harus ngebantuin Mas Doyoung. Dia bantu Mas Doyoung buat berdiri dan ternyata Mas Doyoung itu berat banget walaupun kelihatannya kurus. "Duh, Mas.. pelan-pelan.. punggung saya masih sakit,"

Jaemin khawatir, dia langsung nyeret Mas Doyoung setelah sebelumnya minta maaf ke bapak-bapak yang ada disana karena bikin ricuh.

Mama yang lagi asik baca koran langsung kaget waktu denger anak bungsunya nangis sambil digendong Mark. Lebih syok lagi waktu lihat kening anaknya berdarah.

"ADEKNYA KENAPA, MARK?!"

Mark kicep. Dia bingung. Masalahnya, yang ngajak lihat sapi kan dia, pantes dia jadi takut. "Anu.. Ma.. tadi.. Jisung–"

"JISUNG DISERUDUK SAPI, MA!" teriak Jaemin dari belakang Mark. Dia datang sambil mapah Mas Doyoung yang punggungnya masih sakit gara-gara jatuh diseruduk sapi.

Donghyuck sama Jeno yang lagi nonton TV jadi ikutan heboh. Untungnya Jeno cekatan, dia langsung paham dan ambil kotak P3K di dalam rumah, ngasihin kotak itu ke mamanya.

Mama dengan tangan gemetaran, ngebersihin kening Jisung. Untung lukanya cuma kegores aja, nggak luka gede yang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Walaupun cuma kegores, Mama masih syok.

Setelah selesai, dia langsung meluk anak bungsunya yang masih sesenggukan. "Makanya adek jangan main sama sapi lagi, ya.."

"Jisung nggak mau main sama sapi lagi, Ma.."

"Janji sama Mama?"

Jisung nganggukin kepalanya. Mama senyum dan ngecup kening Jisung sayang. Kemudian dia natap Mark, Jaemin sama Mas Doyoung. Yang ditatap panas dingin nggak keruan. Mereka pilih kabur kalau bisa, tapi sayangnya nggak bisa. Jadilah mereka pasrah nerima apapun itu dari Mama.

* * *

"Maaf, Bu, saya ndak maksud apa-apa. Saya cuma nurutin Mas Jisung aja."

"Aku cuma ngeliatin doang, Ma.. sambil makan cilok.."

Mark nangis. "Aku yang ngajak mereka, Ma.. Huaaaaa.. Maafin, Mark!"

 **END**

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha ya!

Lebaran nih! Selamat makan daging sapi/kambing!

*telat sehari karena kemarin lelah*

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
